We have previously provided a new and very useful type of underdesk monitor support assembly for desk structures, computer work stations and the like that have a transparent top portion through which a monitor can be viewed; see the above referenced parent patent application Ser. No. 693,392. Although this type of monitor support assembly is well suited for use in free standing desks, computer work stations, and the like, we have observed that such a monitor support assembly would also be suitable for use in work modules and the like if a desk structure suitable for use in a modular environment were available which was cooperatively integratable with such a monitor support assembly.
Although modular office structures are already in extensive use, the field of use appears to be still growing. In such a structure, wall and even floor surfaces of cubicle defining members are associatable where practical with functional furniture components. A common objective in such structures is to provide a maximized usable working area (volumetrically and also surface-area wise). A desk structure that has a transparent top portion and is associatable with an underdesk adjustable monitor support would be well suited for such modular applications.
The present invention provides such a desk structure.